Through The Veil, And Back Again
by BadgerAndTheBee
Summary: When Sirius Black fell through the Veil everyone thought he had died, what no one knew is that sometimes stubborn people can come back from falling through the veil, and Sirius Black is the most stubborn man to have ever existed. Fifteen years later Hermione is given the task of reacquainting Sirius with the new world he doesn't recognize, and She is just as stubborn as Sirius.


**Authors Note: I originally wrote this story in 2011 during a very difficult point in my life. today I was reminded of this story and decided I had to find it and revive it. I am looking for a beta reader to go over spelling and grammar so please if you would like to help me out PM Me. This is going to be a multi chapter story and I am still working on my other story as well, I just ran into some bad writers block on it. but I am going to be posting a new chapter this weekend. Thanks for hanging in there with me all this time!**

 **In addition I do not own Harry Potter I just love it more than I could ever let any one know.**

The thick grey mist swirled around him as he stood still. His breath hitched in his chest for an instant. _Where am I?_ He thought and after a pause another thought entered his mind _Better question. Who am I?_ He stood very still and listened to the whispers all around him. He couldn't make out what was being said, but the voices were so familiar.

He scanned the grey mist hoping to see someone else, anyone else that could tell him what was going on, someone that could tell him who he was and what his purpose was. But there was no one. He was alone with the indistinguishable whispers. The longer he stood there the more tired he felt. Once he imagined he could hear someone call out. But he couldn't make his lips move to call back in reply.

His eyes started to droop and he thought about sitting for awhile, just to take a short rest. Just to maybe take a little nap. His eyes fell closed for a moment, he just wanted to rest.

 **HEY DUMMY! WAKE UP!**

His eyes flew open and his heart was pounding. He stared into the grey mist and saw several shadows surrounding him. The shout had come from right behind him, it had been a woman's voice, one he knew. He searched for the name and then suddenly it was there _Lily._ The name brought joy and sadness to him all at once, but he didn't know why.

 **Gently, gently, Lily. We only just found a way to reach him.**

 _Remus._ The name came to him again, but this time he was filled with confusion. That voice didn't belong here in the mist. It belonged somewhere else, he wasn't sure where but most certainly not here.

 **Love, I'm sorry but I agree with Lily on this one. He is a dummy. Really, what made him take on Trix like that? We all know that he couldn't ever really hurt her, he always hoped she would change her mind and come over to our side.**

That voice made him grin _Dora my little cousin._ After a heartbeat he frowned because that voice didn't belong here either. His confusion was written all over his face, and with a superhuman struggle he opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his mouth was dry and only a raspy sigh left his lips.

 **Good man! Good man!**

At the sound of this last voice his emotions overwhelmed him, and if he had had the ability to cry the tears would have been streaming down his face. He closed his eyes, as soundless sobs shook his body. The silence that surrounded him was deafening. And he thought that maybe he had just imagined the conversation with his lost loved ones. But just as he had decided it had all been a dream from this shadowy place he felt a light pressure on each his shoulders. The warmth and love that radiated from that touch seemed to thaw something inside of him that he hadn't realized had frozen in this shadow land.

 **Sirius, Brother, you have to leave this place. You aren't dead, but you're not alive either. You are stuck in between. You can't move on from here. You have to fight your way back to the light.**

He opened his eyes and the shadow standing in front of him had solidified a bit more and the spectacled face oh his best friend swam into focus in front of him. He took a shuddering breath and rasped out the one word.

"Jamie."

The face in front of him grinned that same boyish grin he always had when he was up to real mischief.

 **In the flesh…**

A guffaw of laughter sounded from the shadows that surrounded him and the spectral form of James Potter grinned amen bigger.

 **Figuratively, mate, in the figurative flesh.**

He soaked up the sight of his best friend who he hadn't seen since that last time he had left his home in Godric's Hollow. Tears finally trickled down his cheeks as he started at the too young figure standing in front of him.

"Jamie…" he rasped out again "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

James shook his head and smiled sadly.

 **Nothing to apologize for yet mate. I never in a million years thought Peter would betray us. It wasn't your fault.**

The figure of James seemed to squeeze his shoulders tightly. He shivered at the sensation of warmth that seemed to flow through his body again. He listed a hand to wipe the tears from his face and gave a watery sigh.

"If I hadn't insisted, you never would have died." He stared in his rough voice.

James purses his lips and tilted his head just slightly to the left. It was a quirk that james had picked up from Lily some time in their seventh year and it was one that he only used when he was annoyed.

 **Sirius, if we hadn't died that night our world and the Muggle world would be in total and utter chaos, and not the good kind. We had to die that night. So many more lives were saved because we did. Taking the blame for our deaths is a stupid and selfish thing to do. If I had the chance to go back and change what happened that night I wouldn't change a single thing….well I would change one thing. I would have told Minnie that Peter was our secret keeper. But that is it. I wouldn't change a single thing other than that. Do you understand? Now get over yourself you drama queen!**

Sirius couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, or the sense of relief that flowed through him. He nodded his head once slowly in accepting his friend's death for the first time. James stared into his eyes as if weighing if his words had made the impact he had hoped they would. Seemingly satisfied that they had James grinned at his friend again.

 **Alright! Now that THAT aid out of the way, it is time for you to get a move on. Directly behind you is a light. You need to follow that light. Do you understand?**

Sirius nodded still grinning at his friend. James's grin flickered to a sad smile for a fraction of a second, but before Sirius had the chance to process it James's face was back to its devilishly charming grin, and Sirius wondered if he had imagined it. He took a breath to ask James what was wrong but the young man cut him off.

 **Like I was saying before you distracted me, it is time and past for you to leave here. Directly behind you is a light. You have to go towards the light. You don't belong here in Shadow, you belong in the light.**

 **We have all moved on, so we can't sustain this contact for much longer. Everyone is pouring their power into me t the moment o I can give you the directions you need to get out of this place. After you turn from me you won't be able to hear us my longer, but we will walk you back to the light. We will be there, we promise. Now go! Get out of this place so one day you can move on too.**

James seemed to shove Sirius, and Sirius stumbles backwards a few steps before catching his balance. He blinked once and James had shifted back into one of the shadows that stood around him. Sirius blinked back tears.

"I miss you, every day."

A whispered reply sighed from all of the figures

 **We know, and we miss you too.**

Sirius watched as the grey mist seemed to thicken around him blocking each shadow from his view one at a time.

 **Now get out of here Dummy, or you will be Lost again and we won't be able to help you again.**

Sirius swallowed hard and took a step backwards now wanting to lose Igor of the best family he knew. As the mist enveloped the last shadow he heard his cousin Dora's voice in a whisper.

 **When you see Teddy, tell him his Mum and Dad love him more than anything in the world.**

And with that confusing statement the whispers that filled this place settled around him once more. Sirius took a shaky breath and forced his legs to turn his body around. The blaze of light that filled his eyes was almost overpowering and not that far off. He was stunned that he hadn't been able to see any of the light when he had been facing away from it, but it was there no more than ten paces away.

He mustered his strength and took the first step towards the light. The mist seemed to form spindly hands around his legs and arms and with each step he took forward the grip of the mist grew stronger. It pulled him back trying to hold him in place trying to suck him back into the numbing cold that had kept him immobile before his friends had come to him.

By the time he reached the arch that the light was pouring through almost all of his strength was gone and the feeling of cold had crept back into his legs and arms. As he stood paused to summon the last of his strength he noticed a thin shadowy covering over the arch separating the Shadows from the light. He pulled his arm up from his side and with the last ounce of his strength he pushed the veil aside and stumbled out into the light.


End file.
